This invention relates to an improved applicator for short lengths of adhesive tape to place the same on moving articles. One aspect of the invention is the apparatus for folding the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape upon itself to expose the adhesive coated surface, applying a liner to one surface of the folded adhesive tape, and applying cut lengths of the tape and liner composite to articles. Application of the cut lengths to the articles is handled by the use of a rotatable vacuum pad positioned and supported adjacent to a severing bar and which pad is rotated to cut a section of tape and carry the severed section into contact with the surface of a moving article, thus affording improved tape control.
Prior tape dispensing devices have utilized fixed guides or opposed rollers to fold a tape or to place a bow or bend in the tape. These devices have been utilized to place the pressure-sensitive tape around the edge of a sheet to reinforce the edge or have placed a bend or bow in the tape to give it rigidity such that a short length of tape could be extended outwardly beyond a supporting surface.
Prior art devices have also been available for cutting short lengths of tape and placing the same on a vacuum pad which will move the severed lengths of tape from the cutting member down into engagement with an article. Pad applicating devices which support a length of tape and place the same onto an article are well known, and one is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,724. In this device the pad is reciprocated to place the length of tape on an article which has been moved to the tape applying position and stopped. Other applicators for short lengths of tape are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,081 and 2,543,004.
The tape applicator of the present invention is adapted for placing tape fasteners to articles such as diapers, dental towels, aprons, bibs, etc., or lengths of tape to any article passed beneath the applying station. The fastener comprises a piece of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape with the backing folded upon itself and the adhesive coated surface exposed. A liner is laminated to an exposed surface of the pressure-sensitive tape and the other is adhered to the article such that when the liner is removed the tape may be unfolded to place the other pressure-sensitive adhesive surface into contact with another portion of the article.
The applicator comprises a novel tape folding apparatus utilizing a pair of endless webs having a roughened surface against which the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape may be applied and the belts are then directed along a path to place the roughened surfaces in opposed relation, thus causing the tape to be folded with the backing folded upon itself. A liner is applied to one adhesive surface of the folded tape and then the laminated tape and liner is directed across a cutting edge or blade. The tape is cut at the cutting edge by a rotating cutter bar whch is positioned adjacent to a pad upon which the cut lengths of laminate tape and liner are held. As the tape is cut the cut portion is held to the pad i.e., by differential air pressure and the same is carried by the rotating pad into contact with an article moving along a conveyor path. The pad is positioned to move along the path at a speed matching the conveyor and is brought into contact with a moving article moved along by the conveyor.
The applicator of the present invention utilizes a new method of applying tape fasteners in that the tape is first folded with the adhesive surface exposed, a liner having a width corresponding to or wider than one exposed surface of the adhesive tape is applied to that adhesive surface. The tape and liner laminate is then severed into predetermined lengths and the severed sections of tape and liner are moved into contact with an article to which the fastener is to be attached.